Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 458 - Vocal Exercises
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 458 - Vocal Exercises is the four-hundred fifty-eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twenty-fourth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Fifth Year Kurt coughs at the intro, but recovers and heads westward. He hopes everybody has adjusted their clocks for daylight savings time, and says the Child's Play Charity is at $32,340.96 out of $50,000. When the goal is reached he will hold a FLoB-athon and hit F3. He thanks everybody for their kind words for the four year anniversary. Question: Now that MindCrack has a YouTube network, will you join it, if not, why? MindCrack now has its own network, and Kurt has been critical of networks in the past taking YouTuber's money. Kurt is not really sure if he should join the MindCrack network, as a lot of his income comes through Patreon now. He might join MindCrack as it is a good deal, but he has reservations Question: Do content creators still get revenue if you skip ad on YouTube? A complicated issue, Kurt says that there is a certain time you must watch an ad, he thinks fifteen seconds, that you must watch to give revenue to the creator. Citing the complications as why he thinks ads are intrusive, Kurt says that his feelings are generally against ads. Question: If YouTube wasn't around, what do you think you'd be doing right now? Kurt does not want to consider the option, thinking he would be still be designing websites. When he started in March 2011 it was a hobby, and in July 2011 he quit his job before he was even partnered with YouTube. In a year it will be the longest job Kurt has had. Question: Do you like the sound of your voice? It was weird at first but having listened to it a lot he's almost even separated his voice from 'Kurtjmac's voice'. Kurt explains that pictures of ourselves look weird as it is without the reversing mirrors cause. Question: If your planning to move on from Forza, what console games are you considering for your next series? Thinking Forza Horizon 2 will become a weekly series, Kurt does not see many other console games for the modern consoles. He is finally bringing out the PlayStation 2, and hopes to play old games. Question: Did you break your no alcohol initiative at PAX South? Kurt has in some other situations, but did not at PAX South. Question: Stranded Deep has gained much popularity in the last few weeks, has it crossed your mind to try it on stream or make a miniseries? A lot of ocean games have game out, and finds two floating water blocks suspended several blocks of a cave. Question: I'm on my own long journey across Canada right now, I was wondering if you've ever thought about visiting Canada, if so, where? Kurt briefly visited Canada and even though he has not thought about visiting it often, the mountains and Arctic being on his list. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft MindCrack - Expert Ocean Monument Takedown with Guude and Grow Home (Gameplay) - 08 - Collect Them All!.